


Then, You Happened

by SpaceRavioli



Series: The Guy I'd Kinda be Into [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stephen King - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Mostly Book Verse, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: —Digo, si quieres ir en pareja, o si te invitan y dices que sí. Los demás podemos ir juntos como siempre.Richie escuchó el plan, entendía el plan, y sabía de dónde venía el plan. Tenía lógica y aun así pensaba que nada iba a ir conforme el plan. Sabía qué si decían que sí, y alguien conseguía una pareja, los demás entrarían en un pánico colectivo y empezarían a buscar parejas como si la vida se le fuera en eso por el miedo de ser el único perdedor sin pareja.





	1. Something Happened, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> You Happened - Prom, The Musical
> 
> Han pasado 84 años... pero como prometí, aquí está la secuela. Que dividiré en partes porque salió una monstruosidad

**I**

Stan observó el panfleto del baile de bienvenida pegado, justo, en su casillero. Trató de ignorarlo abriendo su casillero para sacar las cosas necesarias para la siguiente clase, pero en verdad le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

 _Ridículo_.

Desgarró el panfleto con desdén y lo hizo una bolita de papel de lo más pequeña que más tarde la tiraría en el bote de basura, y aunque quería hacerla pedacitos o lanzarla por ahí e incluso comérsela, la guardó en el bolsillo de su chamarra y fingió que nunca había visto tal ofensa para él.

 _Exagerado_.

Tal vez sí estaba exagerando, pero quería creer que estaba en todo su derecho. Después de lo que había pasado con Eddie el semestre pasado, Stan había decidido que no valía la pena fijarse por alguien que seguro nunca lo iba a notar de esa manera. Especialmente por que observaba la manera en que Eddie veía a Richie a lo lejos, con cara de bobalicón, de vez en cuando soltando suspiros, y se preguntaba si Stan también tenía una cara de idiota enamorado. Y si lo hacía, Stan definitivamente no quería parecer así, sobre todo si Ben tenía la misma mirada con Bev, y Beverly miraba así a Bill, y Bill no miraba a nadie.

Pero seguro que lo haría pronto, en especial con alguien como Beverly con su cabello rojo y brillante, facciones exquisitas y demasiada buena actitud frente a él. Stan se sentía como en una habitación llena de gasolina, solo era cuestión de tiempo que Beverly volteara a ver a Bill, y Bill volteara a ver a Beverly, y la chispa se encendiera para quemar todo en la habitación, incluido Stan.

Había sido un largo, _largo_ verano.

Tragó en seco y cerró su casillero con parsimonia, derrotado. Era la primera vez que pensaba en Bill tan directamente como la persona que le gustaba, y eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

 

 

**II**

—No puedo esperar el baile de bienvenida, ¡seguro será divertido! —Beverly soltó una risilla al sentarse en la mesa en la cafetería. Tenía una colita y un lindo vestido de flores que combinaba con el moño de su coleta. Se acomodó, en una jugada coqueta y juguetona, el cabello bailando sobre su hombro y recargó ambos codos en la mesa, acuñando su barbilla. — ¿Ya saben a quién van a invitar? En el baño de niñas se escuchan… y leen, tantas cosas.

Eddie, sentado frente a Stan, palideció un poco y por poco dejó caer su sándwich de pavo en la bandeja. Richie sintió curiosidad.

— ¿Qué cosa se escuchan y se leen en los baños de las niñas? —Preguntó Richie, acomodándose las gafas. Codeó a Stan sonriendo con malicia. —Seguro que tienen una lista de quién la tiene más grande y quién lo hace mejor.

—Ugh, Richie. Si la hubiera seguro no estarías en ninguna. —Todos rieron. Beverly volteó a ver a todos los chicos en la mesa, sonriendo. Su escrutinio ponía nervioso a cualquiera. —A lo que me refería es que he escuchado algunas niñas hablar del baile, y bueno, está de más decir que algunos nombres que conozco han saltado más de una vez.

—Pensé que iríamos juntos, como el año pasado. —Eddie dijo, observando con lo que Richie creyó era pánico a Beverly.

—Creo que no estaría mal ir en parejas. —Murmuró Ben, aunque fue lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan en la mesa. Voltearon a verlo, unos con una sonrisa y otros con cara de odiar completamente el plan. Las mejillas del chico se colorearon de manera dolorosa ante la atención. —Digo, si quieres ir en pareja, o si te invitan y dices que sí. Los demás podemos ir juntos como siempre.

Richie escuchó el plan, entendía el plan, y sabía de dónde venía el plan. Tenía lógica y aun así pensaba que nada iba a ir conforme el plan. Sabía qué si decían que sí, y alguien conseguía una pareja, los demás entrarían en un pánico colectivo y empezarían a buscar parejas como si la vida se le fuera en eso por el miedo de ser el único perdedor sin pareja.

— ¿A ti ya te invitaron, Beverly?

Beverly le sonrió a Mike y batió un poco sus pestañas.

—Si, David Miller del otro curso lo hizo esta mañana. —Richie sintió como Ben se desinflaba a su lado. —Pero le dije que no.

— ¿P-por qué? —Preguntó Bill, mientras Richie sentía como Ben volvía a la vida, aunque quizá solo era un presentimiento.

—Porque no quería ir con él, duh. —Rio. —Quiero ver si la persona que quiero que me invite lo hace, y si no, entonces lo haré yo misma.

Sonaba tan confiada de que todo saldría bien que Richie se contagió de la misma enfermedad. No es que no tuviera confianza, pero era un tipo distinto. No le molestaba hacer el payaso en clase y sus calificaciones iban de maravilla si no contaba la disciplina, pero cuando se trataba de hablar en serio, de cosas que realmente importaban, era dónde envidiaba a Beverly.

 

**III**

—Hola, Bill.

— ¿Hm?

Bill alzó la vista de su cuaderno. Se suponía que debía estar haciendo un ensayo acerca de la segunda guerra mundial, pero ahora su página se encontraba llena de dibujos y pequeños escritos a lo largo del margen. Frente a él se encontraba una chica bajita, de cabello castaño claro y ojos pequeños y azules. Jugaba con el final de su coleta con una mano y con la otra apretaba ligeramente la costura de su vestido. Bill sentía conocerla de algún otro lado, pero no recordaba de dónde.

— ¿Estás ocupado?

—Ah. —Bill volteó a ver a su cuaderno y encogió sus hombros. —Se supone que sí, pero no realmente.

La chica se rio, aunque Bill estaba seguro de qué lo que había dicho no era tan gracioso. Después se sentó a un lado de él.

—Es que te veías bastante concentrado. —Volvió a reírse, esta vez de manera más suave. Colocó una de sus manos en el brazo de Bill de manera delicada. — ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te ves lindo cuando estas concentrado?

Bill arrugó la nariz.

—No, nunca.

—Bueno, pues es verdad.

—Oh, eh. Gracias.

Bill pensó que había sido todo y agarró su lápiz para continuar con su dibujo, un pájaro sentado cómodamente en un párrafo, cuando la chica deslizó su brazo hasta el hombro de Bill y un poco más allá, alcanzando a jugar con los pequeños cabellos que nacían de su cuello haciéndole estremecer.

— ¿Tú crees que soy bonita?

Recargó más su peso en él, dejando que su aliento rozase contra la mejilla de Bill.

—Uh… —Bill tragó en seco, su mente había hecho corto circuito. Esto era tan repentino y extraño, como si solo estuviera soñando, o a lo mejor le hacían una broma. Relamiéndose los labios, asintió un poco. —S-sí.

La chica sonrió ampliamente. Bill no mentía, era bonita, pero bonita en el sentido en que lo era una muñeca. Era bonita, pero no despertaba nada en Bill que le hiciera pensar: “¡Wow! ¡Qué bonita”, sino un: “Pues sí, es bonita.”

—Bueno, si en verdad lo crees… —La chica por fin se despegó de él con un aire de superioridad y deslizó un pedazo de papel hacia Bill. —… Siempre puedes llamarme, ¿sí?

Bill asintió con la cabeza y, aparentemente satisfecha consigo misma, se alejó moviendo sus caderas de manera un poco más exagerada. Tomó el papel, en él estaba un número de teléfono y un nombre escrito con pluma de gel azul, pero Bill no lo leyó. Simplemente no estaba… interesado.

—Hola, Bill. —Bill saltó en su lugar y volteó, sorprendido, solo para encontrar a Richie imitando claramente a la muchacha de antes. Volteó los ojos mientras Richie enredaba un dedo en su cabello, e hizo bolita el pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos.

—R-r-richie.

— ¡Dios, Bill! ¿En serio la vas a ignorar así como así? —Richie le robó la bolita de papel. —Uno que tiene que vivir de caridad y tú desperdiciando las oportunidades como si crecieran en el árbol de tu jardín.

—B-bueno…

—Oh, por favor.

Richie se desplomó en la silla de al lado, dejando que sus libros rebotaran en la mesa. Bill se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que q-quería q-que la invitara a salir.

— ¿Crees?

Bill volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Wow, Bill, realmente me impresionas. —Richie negó varias veces con la cabeza. —Es que no lo entiendo, si era realmente linda, y por lo que vi parecía realmente interesada en ti.

—Pues… —Bill torció la boca, preguntándose por qué no pensaba en llamarla o por qué no la había invitado ahí mismo. Pero solo llegaba a la misma conclusión: —N-no estoy interesado.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué acaso eres como Stan y esperas hasta el matrimonio?

Bill rio de buena gana, negando con la cabeza.

—Simplemente no me g-guh-gusta. Cuando algu-guien lo haga, te diré.

—No estoy seguro, Bill.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Richie?

—Pues… —Richie suspiró. Recargó su mentón en una de sus manos y con la otra empezó a hojear uno de sus libros, aunque claramente no le estaba prestando atención. —Pues que cuando a la gente le gustas, nunca les correspondes. Por ejemplo… Beverly. Simplemente a veces me pregunto si alguna vez te gustó alguien, ¿sabes?

Bill abrió la boca para contestar, por qué estaba segurísimo de que sí, le había gustado alguien alguna vez, pero no habló. No era que no supiera de alguien, simplemente era algo difícil recordar… Después de unos segundos de silencio, se relamió los labios.

—Bev. Bev me gustaba, ¿sabes?

Richie arqueó la ceja.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó con incredulidad, por qué no le creía ni un poquitín. —Por qué estaba seguro de qué Beverly se moría por ti apenas el verano pasado y tú nunca le hiciste caso alguno.

—Sí, me gu-gustaba. —Pero Bill nunca hizo nada al respecto, a pesar de saber que Beverly gustaba de él. Antes solía pensar de qué simplemente nunca había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacer algo al respecto, pero ahora dudaba un poco. Le gustaba, sí, con su cabello rojo y rostro dulce. Ella era inteligente, carismática, amable y prácticamente todo lo que un chico podía desear en una chica, pero nada de eso despertó en Bill la iniciativa de tomarle la mano, mirarla a los ojos y declararse. Por qué, quizá, Bill nunca había tenido nada que declarar. Pero no quería admitir eso ahora, no cuando Richie tenía tantas ganas de ganar el argumento. —Solo no se d-dio la op-p-portunidad.

—Oh, por favor.

—Mira-

— ¿De qué hablan, raritos? —Preguntó Stan sentándose en la mesita. Bill no lo había notado llegar.

—Oh, de nada en especial. —Richie agitó la mano en el aire, mostrando la bolita de papel de Bill. —Solo de la incapacidad de Bill de amar.

—R-r-richie…

—Oh, wow, déjame adivinar. —Stan abrió su mochila con una cara fingida de concentración hasta sacar un cuaderno forrado de rojo. —A Bill lo acaban de invitar.

—Ajá

—Y dijo que no. —Colocó su lapicera encima del cuaderno.

—Algo así.

— ¿Algo así?

—Si, no dijo nada. Solo se quedó ahí, con cara de estúpido.

—Oh vaya. —Stan sacó una regla de plástico antes de cerrar su mochila. —Creo que Bill necesita una actualización.

Bill apretó su agarre en el lápiz al mismo tiempo que Stan abría su cuaderno. Tragó en seco, tratando de pensar en una broma, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había perdido la oportunidad de decir algo cuando Stan sacaba punta a su lápiz y Richie abría, de nuevo, su libro. Ni siquiera había empezado a pensar a tiempo.

Recargó el mentón en su mano, dispuesto a empezar a hacer su tarea de historia, pero solo remarcó las plumas del pájaro.

—No estaba interesado en ella. —Dijo, sin dejar de mirar su cuaderno. —Es todo.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Stan. Solo que había algo en la mirada de Stan que no podía reconocer, que lo hipnotizaba y era imposible de romper. Y justo cuando Stan abrió los labios, Richie estornudó.

—Augh.

—Salud. —Stan murmuró, apretando los labios, y volvió a su cuaderno. De repente todo se sentía más tenso, entre que Richie se sonaba la nariz con la manga de su chamarra y Stan se concentraba en que la línea que dibujaba era lo suficientemente recta. Y aunque apreciaba el silencio como la persona de al lado, no le apetecía trabajar en uno tan abrumador.

— ¿Y-y ust-te-tedes? —Preguntó, repentinamente nervioso. Remarcó el pico del ave antes de alzar la mirada hacia sus amigos, quienes parecían animales atrapados por las luces. — ¿Ya ti-tienen pareja?

Pero Bill suponía que no, por sus caras. Eso le hizo sonreír.

—Vaya Bill, sí que sabes dónde apretar eh. —Richie dijo con lo que parecía ser un acento español. —Quién hubiera pensado que el Gran Bill es tan vengativo.

—Entonces s-supongo que no.

—Rayos, Bill. —El chico se llevó una mano a su cabello. —No tienes por qué seguir cuando ya tienes la respuesta.

—Creí que habíamos acordado en que los que no tenían pareja irían juntos.

—Vamos, Stanny, tú y yo sabemos que eso es una mierda.

Stan rodó los ojos. No se veía tan contento con el arreglo desde el principio, pero sabía que Richie tenía razón. Con que uno cayera, todos caían con él.

—Bueno, ¿entonces a quién vas a invitar?

Richie se mordió la mejilla por dentro, debatiendo en sí decir algo o no.

—Invité a Beverly en la clase de inglés, pero me dio un rotundo no. Creo que no soy su príncipe azul.

Stan se rio de buena gana. Riendo dejaba de fruncir el ceño y dejaba de verse como un pequeño adulto. Le sentaba reírse, pensó Bill, debería reírse más seguido.

Bill también rio.

—Es que ella sí tiene sentido común.

—Oh wow. —Richie se llevó una mano al pecho en un gesto exagerado de ofensa. Después, señaló a Stan y le picó la nariz. — ¿y tú? Seguro ni has invitado a nadie por qué no tienes las agallas.

Stan lo miró con detenimiento por unos segundos, seguramente pensando en las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

—Estaba pensando en invitar a Patty Blum. —Confesó. De repente se veía más pequeño, entrelazando sus dedos y relamiendo sus labios. Volteó a ver a Bill solo un momento antes de regresar su mirada a Richie, aunque ya no tenía la misma fiereza. —Va conmigo en ciencias sociales, y es muy agradable.

Bill respingó, pero nadie le prestó atención. No conocía a la tal Patty, pero seguro era bonita y aseada. Tal vez también llevaba sus útiles de manera ordenada y tenía una bonita caligrafía, como Stan. Patty Blum sonaba a alguien con aroma a flores y dulces palabras, alguien que seguro trataba bien a Stan y en vez de copiarle la tarea, la hacían juntos; alguien más pequeña que él, frágil, y que cabía perfectamente en sus brazos. Alguien que-

—¿Solo eso? ¿Agradable? —Preguntó Richie, sacando a Bill de sus pensamientos.

—Es lo único que necesita ser para preferirla antes que a ti.

Bill volteó a ver el pájaro en su cuaderno, y después a Stan frente a él. La campana que anunciaba la siguiente hora sonó de fondo, muy lejano a Bill, aunque tenía que entrar a su siguiente clase. Pero antes de guardar sus cosas, tenía que completar el párrafo debajo del ave porque tenía miedo de jamás acabarlo.


	2. The Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De: Big Bill
> 
> [Richie tengo un problema]
> 
> [¿Podemos hablar mañana? Es importante]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Acceptance Song - Prom The Musical

**IV**

Richie abrió la ventana de su cuarto para dejar entrar el aire y que el humo en la habitación saliera. No estaban sus papás, habían ido a un evento de la oficina, pero eso no significaba que no podían enterarse de sus pequeñas aventuras con la mota. Al menos durante otro mes.

Inhaló lo más profundo que pudo antes de liberar el humo por la boca, intentando hacer anillos. Le faltaba práctica, pero estaba confiado en que algún día podría hacerlas.

Fumar le ayudaba a pensar. Le abría la mente y consideraba opciones que nunca había hecho, o le llegaban ideas que de otra forma no llegarían. Fumaba cada que podía, por qué era entretenido, pero sobre todo cuando se encontraba en un apuro y necesitaba encontrar una solución.

Por ahora sonaba Buddy Holly de fondo y Richie tarareaba entre calada y calada. Después escucharía a Bob Dylan hasta quedarse dormido y comenzaría el día con una canción de los Beatles. Fingiría que nada de la noche de hoy pasó, pero esperaba que en su mente ya tuviera una respuesta.

Escuchó su celular vibrar en la mesita de noche, pero lo ignoró hasta que se acabó su cigarrillo. Dejó que el aire fresco inundará sus pulmones antes de tambalearse hasta su cama en calcetas. Las sábanas se sentían especialmente suaves esa noche contra su mejilla y no estaba seguro de dónde había dejado sus lentes, pero aun así estiró su mano y buscó su celular a tientas. Sentía los dedos fríos, pero solo las puntas.

Tenía un mensaje, pero era incapaz de desbloquear el celular, en especial sin visión. Por un momento dejó el celular en su pecho y pensó que sería mejor dormir, pero alguien parecía querer contactarlo a estas benditas horas de la noche.

“ _Oh_ ,” Pensó, pasando una mano por el cabello y tumbando los lentes de su cabeza, “ _aquí están_ ”

Apenas eran las 11 pm.

—Oh, es Bill. —Murmuró cuando por fin pudo desbloquear el celular y revisar sus mensajes. Tenía dos de Bill y uno de su mamá.

Obviamente leyó primero el de su mamá, pero solo decía que llegarían más tarde de lo acordado. Después leyó los de Bill.

**De: Big Bill**

[ _Richie tengo un problema]_

_[¿Podemos hablar mañana? Es importante]_

 

**V**

— ¿Qué pasó? Ayer sonabas urgido. —Richie bajó de su bicicleta y la dejó caer al piso sin darle mucha importancia. Era sábado, hacía calor y el sol pegaba con fuerza en el porche de la casa de Bill. Richie quería hacer un comentario sobre mover la conversación adentro de la casa, dónde estarían más fresquitos y tal vez beber un poco de limonada, pero Bill lo interrumpió.

—No q-q-q-qui-qui… no qui-e-e…

Richie arqueó una ceja y se sentó a su lado en uno de los escalones de la casa. Bill parecía afligido, y sudado. Enjugó su frente con su camisa antes de volver a intentar, pero no podía decir mucho. Hace rato que Richie no lo veía así de mal.

— ¿Qué es lo qué no quieres, gran Bill? —Preguntó, volteando a ver a su amigo. Bill inhaló profundamente, su mirada perdida hacia el horizonte.

Inhaló, exhaló.

Afuera, adentro.

—No quiero que Stan invité a Patty Blum al baile de la escuela.

Richie se sorprendió. No entendía las palabras que Bill había pronunciado con dificultad, no le cabían en la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño. — ¿Acaso te gusta Patty Blum?

Bill arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Ni siq-quiera la c-co-conozco.

Eso solo confundió a Richie aun más.

— ¿Entonces?

Pudo ver como Bill pasó saliva, la manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando alocadamente. Su frente estaba tan sudada que tuvo que volverse a limpiar con la camisa y sus dedos temblaban un poco. Era un poco inquietante para Richie ver a su amigo así.

— ¿Entonces, Bill? —Insistió, empezando a mover su pierna como desquiciado. Tantas opciones llegaban a su mente, pero cada una estaba más loca que la anterior y simplemente tenía que escuchar lo que Bill estaba pensando. Por qué cambiaría todo, joder, cambiaría la manera en la que todo giraba a su alrededor y tal vez no tendría que escuchar a Buddy Holly y a Bob Dylan mientras fumaba marihuana para encontrar una respuesta, por qué quizá ya no estaba

—Creo que me gusta Stan

solo.

Bill empezó a respirar como lo hacía Eddie en uno de sus ataques y Richie se acostó en las escaleras, dejando que el sol quemara su rostro.

— ¿Sabes Bill? Creo que tomar una limonada ahorita estaría de perlas

 

**VI**

El hielo tintineó contra el vaso mientras Richie encontraba una posición óptima en la habitación de Bill. Era seguro estar en el piso, así no se preocupaba de manchar la cama de limonada y podía disfrutar del frescor del piso. La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro para evitar la intrusión de hermanos pequeños, aunque Georgie todavía estaba en terapia.

Bill se acostó boca abajo, dejando su vaso de limonada en el piso. Recargó la cabeza en su antebrazo, ocultando sus ojos durante unos segundos antes de suspirar y voltear a ver a Richie desde su posición. Era fácil, solo tenía que bajar la mirada.

Richie sorbió de la limonada, pensando que decir. No habían hablado de nada desde que habían entrado a la casa y el silencio lo estaba matando. Quería empezar con un buen chiste, pero no se le ocurría uno suficientemente bueno.

Al final, solo preguntó: — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bill no respondió enseguida. Estiró su mano desde la cama hasta tocar con los dedos el borde del vaso, pero no hizo ademán de levantarlo.

—N-no… n-no est-toy seg-guh-guro. —Se encogió de hombros, haciendo temblar un poco la cama.

Richie arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Cómo no estás seguro?

Richie ladeó el vaso de limonada y los pedazos de hielo chocaron entre sí. Si lo inclinaba un poco más, se derramaría el líquido.

—P-p-porque n-nuh-nunc-ca era a-a-así. —Confesó Bill después de lo que Richie sintió fue una eternidad, pero en realidad solo habían sido unos cuantos minutos. Su mano empezaba a acalambrarse, pero seguía sosteniendo el vaso de manera ladeada. —P-p-pero s-solo pi-pienso en e-eso.

— ¿En él? —Richie preguntó y Bill asintió.

—D-desde ayer. —Dijo Bill en un suspiro. Sus dedos giraban alrededor de su vaso en el piso, como si estuviera haciendo música. —P-p-pero siento que e-e-es d-desde a-antes-

—A ver, me estás diciendo que ya te gustaba… —Richie no se atrevió a decir su nombre en voz alta, solo se lamió los labios. —ya sabes, pero no te diste cuenta hasta ayer.

Bill volteó a ver hacia el techo con una mueca en el rostro.

—S-sí.

—Wow, gran Bill. Realmente te hacía falta una actualización de realidad.

Bill bufó, un sonido que asustó un poco a Richie.

—S-sí.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero esta vez Richie se sentía más cómodo. Dejó de ladear su vaso y bebió de él, disfrutando del sabor dulzón en su boca.

—En qué metida de pata nos metimos, gran Bill. —Enjugó su boca con su mano. —No estábamos conformes con nuestras grandes batallas en la guerra, claro que no, ¿quién necesita dormir de noche? Nosotros no, gran Bill, por qué no somos unos llorones.

Bill rio.

— ¿Nosotros? —Preguntó. Richie volvió a beber de su limonada y masticó un hielo de la manera más ruidosa posible. Todo lo que fuera para procrastinar la respuesta.

—Si. Nosotros, por qué si uno salta al vacío el otro lo sigue como idiota. Así hemos sido desde siempre.

— ¿Richie?

Richie suspiró. Se dejó caer de nuevo contra la cama y su cabeza rebotó contra la orilla del colchón.

—Pues a ti te gusta Stan el Galán, ¿no? —Preguntó sin tacto. Bill se encogió un poco a su lado. —Buen chico, si, ha de ser toda una personalidad con las abuelas. Pero no eres el único en ese bote.

Richie se levantó y volteó su cuerpo. Su mirada se fijó en la de Bill y sonrió con pena, como quién se rinde y solo acepta la dulce, dulce muerte como puede. Bill parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

—… ¿T-t-también te guh-gusta Stan?

—… ¿Qué?

Richie carcajeó enseguida, esparciendo saliva por todos lados antes de taparse la boca con una mano. Accidentalmente tiró su vaso, ya vacío, y rebotó por todos lados.

— ¡Dios! ¡NO! —Su risa era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Trató de volverse a recargar contra la cama, pero solo terminó deslizándose por el piso. — ¿Tú crees? ¿Qué yo? ¿Stan? ¡Oh Dios!

— ¡P-p-pues…!

Bill tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza, y solo de verlo a Richie le daban más ganas de reír.

—No, no, no. —Seguía soltando unas cuantas risillas. —Dios, Bill, has contado uno bueno.

Bill le pegó con una almohada en todo el rostro.

— ¡Bueno, ya! —Richie sabía que no estaba enojado, por lo que no se preocupó mucho. Abrazó la almohada para ahogar el resto de su risa en ella antes de hablar. — ¿E-e-entonces?

—No, no. A mí me gusta alguien más. —Asomó el rostro, sin soltar la almohada. — Eds, ¿Eddie? Tal vez lo conozcas. Pequeño, arisco, enfermizo y que nos sigue a todos lados.

Bien podría estar describiendo a un chihuahua. Richie volvió a reír.

—Oh… —Richie asintió. Bill parecía pescado fuera del agua, boqueando como idiota, pero eso solo lo ayudo a relajarse aun más. Contra el piso, de repente sus huesos se sentían hechos de papel y sus músculos de gelatina. Reír ayudaba a la gente, como una droga, y Richie se sentía muy, muy bien después.

Solo que no le duró demasiado, obviamente.

— ¿Y q-q-qué hacemos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivo or la amistad de Bill y Richie ahjsaakda


	3. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia Blum compartía la clase de Ciencias Sociales con Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Breathe - The Prom

**VII**

 

Patricia Blum compartía la clase de Ciencias Sociales con Stan. Ella tenía el cabello rojizo, pero no era tan llamativo como el de Beverly, con un rostro frágil y de ojos amables. Siempre que podía usaba vestidos de colores tenues con zapatitos que combinaban y un maquillaje casi natural. Se sentaba al lado de Stan, siempre olía a frutas y aunque siempre decía que no le gustaba participar en el chisme, solía sentarse a escuchar a las demás niñas sobre las últimas noticias de la escuela.

—Stan, ¿quieres ser mi compañero de ejercicio? —Patricia Blum, Patty para los amigos, preguntó en un tono acaramelado y suave. Esbozó una sonrisa, y cuando Stan asintió con otra, volteó su mesabanco para juntarse con el muchacho.

Patty tenía un cuaderno de flores y escribía con plumas de dos colores. Su letra era casi cursiva, pero entendible, elegante. Todo lo que le parecía importante lo remarcaba con colores y juraba que lo estudiaría, pero Stan estaba seguro qué después se le olvidaría.

—Oye, Stan. —Patty dijo, con la cabeza gacha después de asegurarse de que la maestra no los veía. Su cuerpo estaba recargado en el mesabanco para acercarse lo más posible a Stan, y él podía oler las cerezas de su perfume. —Tenía curiosidad…

Patty recargó su mano, pequeña y con uñas pintadas de azul, en el brazo de Stan. Se acercó, si fuera posible, aún más, pero Stan no podía dejar de ver su diminuta mano.

—Dime. —Stan dijo en un murmullo, desviando la mirada hacia el pizarrón y a la maestra, quién parecía explicar a unos compañeros el ejercicio. Regresó su mirada hacia Patty y ella sonrió, tímida.

— ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? —Patty preguntó, igual de callada, pero con una sonrisa y ojos llenos de esperanza que Stan no podía afrontar directamente.

Era el momento, Stan pensó, cuando Patty apretó un poco su agarre en su brazo. Era el momento perfecto de invitarla al baile y tener que librarse de esa responsabilidad. Después, ella sonreiría y ya tendría algo de que platicar con sus amigas, y él podría volver a hacer la actividad de clase y todo volvería a la normalidad. Bailaría con alguien en el baile en vez de quedarse parado en la esquina, e incluso podría quedarse más tarde en vez de irse lo más temprano posible para comprar algunas cosas chatarras y dormir temprano ese día.

Así que Stan sonrió, y colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Pienso invitar a alguien, pronto. —Murmuró, mirándola fijamente. Ella volvió a sonreír y regresó a su lugar, dispuesta a terminar el ejercicio con mejor humor. Y ella no tenía la idea equivocada, por qué Stan pensaba en invitarla, pronto, muy pronto. Tal vez al terminar la hora.

Pero no lo haría, por qué ella no era Bill.

 

**VIII**

 

Era extraño, Bill no tenía otra manera de describirlo.

Ahora que sabía que se sentía que le gustase alguien, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Y cuando lo ignoraba, de alguna u otra manera terminaba en el mismo hilo de pensamiento:

_¿Stan siempre se había visto bien con camisas?_

Bill sudó frío, por que posiblemente siempre lo había hecho y él no se había dado cuenta. O sí se había dado cuenta y simplemente lo había negado todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo funcionaba eso? ¿Era culpa del subconsciente y quién sabe qué más?

Rompió la punta de su lápiz por quinta vez.

Normalmente su clase favorita era la de inglés, especialmente cuando el maestro en turno los ponía a escribir historias o ensayos. Bill era bueno escribiendo, disfrutaba de juntar oraciones para crear algo entretenido, incluso si se trataba de ensayos. Pero ahora no podía escribir ni una oración coherente. Solo esperaba que él maestro no se diera cuenta.

No faltaba mucho para que se acabara la hora, pero a Bill le parecía una eternidad. El maestro escribía en el pizarrón algo sobre Shakespeare y aunque en otras ocasiones al menos lo habría escuchado hablar, ahora no podía. No cuando Stan estaba frente a él en la fila de al lado, la perfecta posición para verlo sin causar mucha conmoción. Y, sobre todo, no cuando parecía usar una camisa que no había visto antes, una azul cielo que resaltaba su cabello de tal manera que semejaba un ángel y que le ajustaba tan perfectamente que parecía hecho a propósito.

—Ahora, para la próxima tarea, quiero que hagan en equipos un trabajo sobre una obra de Shakespeare de su gusto-

Stan volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y el corazón de Bill dio un brinco tan grande que casi le rompió el pecho.

—Los equipos los haré yo, sin embargo, para que aprendan a trabajar con gente con la que normalmente no trabajarías.

Stan realizó un puchero tan adorable que su corazón dio otro salto. La mano sujetando el lápiz comenzó a temblar y Bill tuvo que pasar saliva con la garganta seca. Luego cayó en cuenta que trabajaría con alguien que no sería Stan.

— ¿Has leído Shakespeare? —Su compañera de equipo, Audra, le preguntó al instante que la campana sonó. Conocía bien a Audra y la consideraba su amiga, así que al menos no tenía tan mala suerte. Bill asintió y volteó a ver a Stan una última vez, pero este ya se alejaba por la puerta del salón.

¿Otra cosa que no había notado hasta ahora? _Los pantalones de Stan._

 

**IX**

 

El césped empezaba a darle comezón en las piernas y en los brazos, pero Richie se sentía tan cómodo que no quiso moverse ni para rascarse. Beverly estaba a su lado, con sus piernas sobre el estómago de Richie y un cigarillo entre sus dedos de una manera casi elegante.

—A la próxima consigue hierba, Richie. —Beverly dijo antes de darle una calada a su cigarillo y soltar el humo al aire. Richie suspiró.

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un poco estos días, m’lady?

—Por lo que tengo entendido, no mucho.

—Tienes razón. —Richie dejó el cigarillo en su boca, practicando a soltar el humo sin soltarlo. —Pero por ahora soy pobre y no puedo comprarme ni un gramo.

— ¿Oh?

—Los discos son caros, Bev.

—Oh

Richie disfrutó del silencio siguiente. Se supone que deberían estar en la clase de matemáticas, pero estaba totalmente confiado en que no tendría problemas en ponerse al corriente la siguiente clase y si Beverly se lo pedía, con gusto la ayudaría a entender los problemas de tarea.

Apagó el cigarro contra la pared del edificio y dejó que la colilla cayera por ahí. Beverly todavía no se acababa el suyo, seguramente trataría de disfrutar hasta el último pedazo de tabaco posible.

—Y, Richie, ¿ya sabes a quién llevar al baile de bienvenida? —Beverly preguntó mientras observaba su cigarro con aparente fascinación. Dio otra calada y volteó su cuerpo para verlo directamente.

—Oh, sí. Se llama Soledad y de hecho está sentada junto a mí. —Manoteó al aire junto a él. —No seas grosera con la gente Bev.

Beverly rio, soltando humo en el rostro de Richie.

— ¡Lo siento tanto, Soledad!

Richie suspiró, disfrutando de la risa de Beverly. Se acostó de lado usando un brazo como almohada para poder ver su cara.

—Si no supiera que ansías ir con alguien más a ese baile, Beverly, volvería a preguntarte hasta que me dijeras que sí. —Acunó su rostro, acariciando brevemente su mejilla. —Pero yo sé que no soy tú príncipe azul, Beverly. Y eso me rompe el corazón.

Beverly sonrió con tristeza y colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él.

—Lo siento, Richie. Pero me gusta alguien más.

Richie volvió a acariciar su mejilla sin dejarla de ver a los ojos. Se veía hermosa frente a él, con el cabello despeinado y llenó de pasto, sus ojos llenos de vida y una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro. Pero no era lo que él que quería, aunque todo sería más fácil si así fuese.

—Lo sé, querida. —Se inclinó para darle un beso en su frente. —Y lo entiendo, créeme.

Resignado, volvió a acostarse boca arriba en el pasto y cerró los ojos. Sintió como Beverly se acurrucaba junto a él y la rodeo con un brazo.

Joder, como la quería.

— ¿Y tú príncipe azul ya llegó por ti, Miss Marsh?

Beverly tardó en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz estaba llena de una felicidad inequívoca que le revolvió el estómago.

—Sí.

Richie sonrió. Se sentía tan feliz de escucharla, pero a la vez sentía una envidia llenarle el pecho. Sujetó su camisa, ahí dónde estaría su corazón y apretó con fuerza.

— ¿Richie?

La voz de Beverly sonaba preocupada y Richie odiaba escucharla así, en especial sí era su culpa. Soltó su agarre y decidió acariciar su cabello para calmarla. Pero Beverly era lista, y Richie sabía que no podría seguir ocultándose de ella aunque quisiera.

— ¿Sí, Bev?

— ¿Cuándo vas a ir por tú príncipe azul? —Beverly preguntó de manera suave, casi un murmullo. De repente, posó su mano sobre el pecho de Richie y se acurrucó aún más a él. — ¿No esperaste ya lo suficiente?

Richie se estremeció bajo su toque y le falló la respiración con sus palabras. Sujetó la mano en su pecho y apretó un poco, casi desesperado. Beverly siempre sabía que decir. Sabía cómo tratarlo contrario a otras personas y Richie estaba infinitamente agradecido por eso, porque la necesitaba como al aire y esperaba nunca perderla. 

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza cuando su visión se aguadó y rio con amargura.

—No lo sé, Bev. ¿Cuándo sé que es demasiado?

Sintió la mano de Beverly acariciar su cabello. —Cuando estás seguro, esperar un día es demasiado.

Tenía sentido, mucho sentido. Pero aunque Richie entendía las palabras de Beverly, no podía evitar reír con pena. No de ella, ni de su sabiduría de alguien de preparatoria, pero de él mismo. Porque a pesar de todo, seguía hundiéndose en el pozo que la vida le había cavado y en vez de trepar para salir se retorcía en el lodo.

— ¿Y si me rechaza? —Preguntó, débil, muy contrario a él.

—Entonces sigues adelante. —Beverly dijo segura de si misma. Sus palabras poseían el conocimiento que solo alguien que había vivido lo mismo poseía. —Lloras, te enojas con todos, maldices al viento, limpias tus lágrimas y sigues adelante.

—Vaya, Beverly. —Richie se quitó sus lentes y talló sus ojos. —Debería pagarte por hora, ¿sabes?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y Richie empezó a sentirse mejor.

—Lo sé. Pero a ti te hago descuento, por qué eres mi mejor cliente.

Él rio y Beverly cambio de posición para poder abrazarlo.

—Si no le has dicho para el final de esta semana, entonces te las verás conmigo. ¿Entendido, Tozier?

—Entendido, Miss Marsh. —Richie la abrazó de vuelta, haciendo un puño de su blusa y escondiendo el rostro en su hombro. —Pero a cambio tienes que decirme como te invitaron, porque necesito un poco de inspiración.

Beverly rio y el movimiento de su pecho contra Richie le era tranquilizador.

—Está bien, pero nada de robar ideas. ¿Sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no estoy muerta. 
> 
> Solo que ya debería saber que las vacaciones no significan tener el día libre para escribir. I'm Boo Boo The Fool :c


	4. Do You Wanna Hang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Todavía no puedo creer que hiciste eso, Gran Bill.
> 
> —C-cállate, Richie.
> 
> Él tampoco lo creía, pero prefería no pensar en el asunto. Ayer en su casa no había podido dormir en paz porque no podía dejar de reproducir la maldita escena en su cabeza una y otra vez. No ayudaba en nada que Stan le había mandado un mensaje preguntándole si estaba bien la noche anterior, tan Stan. Claro que había dicho que sí, pero lo había evitado en persona hasta ahora.
> 
> Y era jueves. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, también podía evitarlo mañana y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado el lunes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do You Wanna Hang? - Be More Chill The Musical

**X**

Era la quinta vez que Eddie trataba de explicarle la tarea, pero Bill no podía concentrarse por más que deseara. Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo y aunque quisiera no era capaz de sumar dos más dos. Maldijo por lo bajo y a su lado Eddie suspiró.

—Es una simple integral. —Murmuró Eddie, con la mejilla aplastada por su cuaderno. Bill frunció el ceño, _por qué desde cuando una integral era simple._

—L-lo s-siento. —Acuñó su barbilla en una mano, decidiendo mejor observar a la gente pasar. Ya casi se acababa el día y algunos alumnos salían disparados de la escuela a pesar de que el timbre todavía no sonaba, pero los de seguridad interina no parecían demasiado interesados en detenerlos. Bill deseó ser uno de ellos, pero si no acababa su tarea de matemáticas ahora sabía que nunca la haría en casa.

—No me pidas disculpas a mí, Bill. —Eddie levantó su rostro solo para recargar su barbilla en el cuaderno. —Se las pedirás a ti, en el futuro, cuando repruebes matemáticas.

Bill bufó.

—Est-toy s-seguro que n-no f-f-fracasaré en la vida solo p-por una tarea.

— ¿Pero y si sí?

—P-pues entonces viv-viré cont-tigo y me comeré t-toda tu comida.

Bill disfrutó el rostro de aflicción de Eddie y sonrió para sí mismo.

—En vez de eso podrías preguntarle a Stan o a Richie.

Bill pasó saliva con dificultad ante la mención de Stan. Desde la mañana en inglés que no lo veía, y le estaba dando una inexplicable comezón en todo el cuerpo por lo mismo. Por una parte, no había nada más que deseara que tomarle por la muñeca y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, pero el mismo pensamiento le aterraba.

Sabía que tendría suerte si podía escupir una palabra de su boca en su presencia, mucho menos declarársele.

— ¿Nos van a preguntar qué cosa?

Bill sintió su alma escapársele del cuerpo.

—Oh, queríamos saber si nos podías ayudar con la tarea de matemáticas. —Eddie le respondió, gracias a todo lo bendito porqué Bill no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo por sí mismo. Aun así asintió torpemente hacia la dirección general de Stan e hizo un poco de espacio en la mesa para que colocara sus cosas.

—Oh, claro. —Respondió el chico y se sentó junto a Bill, _tenía que ser_.

Bill sintió el corazón palpitarle fuertemente en su pecho. No tenía sentido ponerse así con alguien por más que te gustase, en especial si solo estaba sentado a tu lado.

Sentado, a tu lado, con su rodilla tocando ligeramente la tuya y su antebrazo rozando ligeramente tu brazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entienden? —Preguntó Stan robando momentáneamente el lápiz de Bill. Eddie se recargó en la mesa para mostrar los problemas a Stan.

—Son integrales, pero siempre nos quedamos trabados en esta parte… aquí, ¿lo ves?

—Ah, sí, ya… mira…

Stan apoyó su brazo en la mesa y se recargó un poco hacia Bill para alcanzar a ver las anotaciones de Eddie. Bill no sabía si lo habían bendecido los dioses o si lo estaban tentando con malas intenciones cuando el cabello del chico cosquilleó su nariz, pero Bill no pudo contenerse a la cercanía que tanto lo intoxicaba y dejó de escuchar de lo que hablaban.

El cabello de Stan olía bien, a fresco, incluso a pesar de tantas horas en la escuela. Su rodilla había dejado de tocar la suya, pero ahora podía sentir como recargaba su abdomen un poco en él para no perder el equilibrio y era mucho, mucho mejor. Seguro que su cabello era suave al toque, porque seguro lo cuidaba con bastante cautela como todo lo que hacía. Y seguro que su piel era igual de suave, tal vez incluso más, en especial aquella que ocultaba detrás del cuello de su camisa.

— ¿Bill?

Bill alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Stan. Estaba tan, tan, cerca.

—Y-yo…

Stan alzó la ceja, pero no tomó distancia, y eso no le ayudaba a Bill a hilar oraciones con sentido. Al final, solo se atragantó con sus palabras y conjuró un sonido bastante extraño para él.

 — ¡L-lo siento! —Exclamó el muchacho, agobiado, y se paró con tanta brusquedad que terminó golpeándose con la mesa.

— ¡Bill! ¿Estas-?

—¡M-me t-t-t-teng-guh-go..! —Bill no acabó la frase, optando por señalar la salida de la escuela. Tomó sus cosas con mucha prisa y casi se cayó de boca tratando de desenredar sus pies de la condenada mesa.

— ¿O-ok?

—¡N-n-nos v-v-v-vemos!

 

**XI**

 

—Todavía no puedo creer que hiciste eso, Gran Bill.

—C-cállate, Richie.

Él tampoco lo creía, pero prefería no pensar en el asunto. Ayer en su casa no había podido dormir en paz porque no podía dejar de reproducir la maldita escena en su cabeza una y otra vez. No ayudaba en nada que Stan le había mandado un mensaje preguntándole si estaba bien la noche anterior, tan Stan. Claro que había dicho que sí, pero lo había evitado en persona hasta ahora.

Y era jueves. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, también podía evitarlo mañana y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado el lunes.

—No creo que tú plan funcione, Bill —Richie habló junto a él. Por ahora las gradas estaban algo vacías por el calor que hacía afuera, pero Bill sabía que eso no duraría por mucho en cuanto empezaran las prácticas de futbol. Las porristas practicaban al mismo tiempo y era un espectáculo que muchos chicos disfrutaban de ver.

—Cluh-claro que sí. E-es un g-gran plan.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

—Sip

—Por qué aquí viene Stan.

—¡¿Qué?!

Bill volteó el rostro tan rápido que casi rompió su cuello en el proceso. Richie tenía la razón, Stan se acercaba cada vez más a ellos y Bill seguía sentado ahí como idiota. Trató de pararse enseguida, pero Richie le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y no pudo liberarse a tiempo.

Maldito hijo de puta.

—Que tal, Stanny.

—Richie. —Stan lo volteó a ver. —Bill

—S-stan.

Richie silbó y por fin lo soltó.

—Yo iré a molestar a Eddie. Ahí se ven.

Bill quiso seguirlo, pero algo en él lo impidió así que solo termino maldiciendo a Richie por lo bajo.  Acomodó su mochila en las gradas en una silenciosa invitación a sentarse y el chico la aceptó, dejando su mochila al lado de la de Bill. Por un momento, Bill no supo que decir, y tenía miedo de lo que iba a escuchar, pero se quedó pegado a la grada por los 20 segundos más tortuosos de su vida.

Al menos ahora Stan no llevaba mangas largas.

—Solo quería darte algo, Bill. —Stan recogió su cabello detrás de la oreja, aunque no era necesario. Bill se enderezó en su lugar, interesado, mientras Stan sacaba algo de sus bolsillos.

—A-ah. Mi lápiz.

Bill estaba sorprendido. Ni siquiera se había acordado qué había perdido su lápiz, pero saber que Stan lo había tenido todo ese tiempo le revolvía el estómago. Tragó en seco, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

—G-g-gracias… —Sonrió y tomó el lápiz, disfrutando del leve contacto de su mano con la de Stan. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada. —Dijo, y volvieron a estar en silencio.

Era agradable, y para nada lo que Bill había pensado en sus momentos de pánico. No sentía la necesidad de interrumpir el silencio con nada ni de irse a su casa, solo de disfrutar el paisaje con Stan a su lado.

—¿Bill? —Sin embargo, siempre se veía atraído a su voz. Bill volteó, fijando su mirada en él. De repente se veía pequeño, tímido, titubeante, algo que no veía en él desde hacía tiempo. Tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero desistió ante la idea.

—¿Sí?

—Yo… yo quería decirte algo importante. —Dijo con seriedad, y Bill asintió, pero le aterraba lo que Stan iba a decirle. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y a sudar un poco ante todas las posibilidades.

¿Y si sabía? ¿Y si ya no lo quería ver más por lo mismo? ¿Y si le daba asco?

—Yo…

— ¿Bill?

Ambos voltearon tan repentinamente que Audra saltó hacia atrás.

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

Bill quiso decirle que sí, algo muy importante que todavía no conocía. Pero Stan habló antes de que Bill pudiese siquiera abrir su boca.

—No, no te preocupes. —Su amigo suspiró y se levantó de las gradas. Recogió su mochila y sacudió sus pantalones. —No era nada importante.

Pero Bill no le creía, por alguna razón. — ¿Stan?

—Te veo mañana, Bill.

Audra y él vieron como Stan se alejaba por las canchas de la escuela.

—Lo siento Bill, no pensé que estaban en algo importante. Solo que como nos habíamos quedado de ver para el proyecto…

Bill suspiró, decepcionado, pero no enojado con la chica.

—No t-te preocupes.

 

**XII**

 

La casa de Audra era más grande que la suya, Bill estaba seguro de que solo la sala de estar era más grande que su cuarto, y la mesa parecía tan elegante y cara que le daba miedo rayarla y tener que pagarla. Pero la casa era mucho más silenciosa. Audra era hija única y ambos de sus padres trabajaban todo el día, por lo que rara vez se escuchaban más ruidos que los de ella en la casa. A Bill le daba la sensación del eco de un jarrón vacío, acostumbrado a los repentinos gritos de Georgie o el piano de su madre. Sin embargo, tanto silencio tenía otro tipo de ventajas.

La música, por ejemplo.

—Pondré la reproducción aleatoria. —Dijo Audra mientras prendía una televisión gigante en la sala de estar y entraba a Youtube. Bill solo podía soñar con tener una televisión así.

—E-está bien.

Dejó su mochila en la mesa y se dedicó a sacar su cuaderno de inglés, su lápiz y un libro resumido de McBeth para el proyecto.

— ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? Tenemos limonada. —Bill sonrió cuando _Maroon 5_ sonó por toda la casa.

—Limonada está bien

— ¡Ok!

Bill esperó pacientemente en la sala por la muchacha. Agradeció por lo bajo el vaso de limonada y, a regañadientes, empezaron a trabajar en su proyecto de inglés. Era su segundo día trabajando en él y Bill solo quería terminarlo de una vez, Shakespeare no le parecía tan interesante como otros autores. Si trabajaban lo suficiente hoy tendría su fin de semana libre. Tal vez incluso terminaban temprano y podía molestar a uno de los perdedores un rato en su casa.

— ¿Tienes planes este fin de semana? —Preguntó Audra como si leyera su mente. Bill se encogió de hombros sin detener su ritmo de escritura.

—No r-realmente.

Audra asintió levemente, pero no presionó más por el momento y volvió a escribir. Recogió su cabello, del mismo color intenso que el de Beverly, en una coleta y acomodó sus pulseras de colores para escribir mejor.

—Ugh, siento que esto no acaba. —Bill rompió el silencio y tomó un poco de limonada. McBeth se le hacía tan aburrido que las horas se estiraban tanto y parecía que siempre había algo más de lo que escribir. Audra rio un poco.

—Ya, entiendo. Nunca fui muy fan de Shakespeare, aunque siempre lo piden en las audiciones de teatro. —La muchacha suspiró de manera exagerada, dejándose caer en la silla y fue el turno de Bill de reír. —Pero, bueno. La compañía lo mejora, ¿no?

—S-sí. I-imag-ginate hacer un t-trabajo así con Bowers

— ¡No, gracias!

Ambos volvieron a reír y Bill se sintió un poco mejor, incluso con una artista que no conocía de fondo. Un par de canciones después y ambos habían acabado sus partes, ahora solo faltaba juntarlas.

—Yo lo hago. —Se ofreció Audra. —Tengo una impresora en la oficina de mi papá.

—G-gracias Audra. —Bill se dejó caer en la mesa, agradecido. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse de perder el tiempo pasando ambas cosas en la computadora — ¿C-cómo te puedo pagar?

Audra guardó silencio a su lado, pero dejó el proyecto en la mesa y se paró de su lugar hasta caminar lentamente hacia dónde Bill. Él solo podía mirar algo confundido como la muchacha se soltaba el cabello y deslizaba su mano hasta tocar la de Bill.

—Puedes bailar conmigo una canción, Bill.

Y aunque Bill no había estado bromeando en parte sobre el pago, no esperaba, para nada, algo así. Parpadeó varias veces sin saber qué hacer, y Audra aprovechó su confusión para levantarlo de un jalón de la silla. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía, y Bill torpemente se dejó guiar hacía la imaginaria pista de baile, entre los sillones de cuero y la alfombra decorada. Audra tenía su mirada tan fija en él que Bill no se veía capaz de romperla aunque quisiera. No sabía bailar, ni siquiera sabía quién estaba cantando de fondo, pero a Audra no parecía importarle que tenía dos pies izquierdos.

—Sabes Bill. —Comenzó la muchacha, deslizando su mano por el hombro de Bill, hasta tocar ligeramente el cabello naciente de su cuello. Bill se estremeció. —Hace rato que quería decirte algo muy importante.

— ¿S-sí?

Audra sonrió de manera coqueta y detuvo sus caderas un momento para asentir con el rostro. De repente ambas de sus manos estaban en los hombros de Bill y Bill tenía que cruzar sus ojos para verla.

Los labios de Audra eran suaves, demasiado suaves. Sabían a su gloss de cereza y así de cerca podía oler el shampoo de la muchacha. Parecía ser coco.

Ella acarició sus mejillas con delicadeza, pero Bill no podía moverse. Porque era repentino, y porque, de alguna, sentía que necesitaba esto para confirmar lo que ya sabía de sí mismo.

Cuando Audra se alejó, seguramente al no sentir respuesta de Bill, parecía preocupada. Bill sonrió con tristeza y tomó ambas de sus manos en las de él.

—Lo siento, Audra. —La soltó, y caminó hacia atrás. —Pero me gusta alguien más.

Recogió sus cosas, y no volteó hacia atrás cuando salió de la casa de Audra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién lloró con el Capítulo 2? Yo sí
> 
> @discostozier

**Author's Note:**

> No olviden de comentar qué les pareció <33 si no sentiré que le escribo a la pared 
> 
> También me encuentro en tumblr @discostozier !


End file.
